


say ah...

by closingwindow



Series: So That Happened [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingwindow/pseuds/closingwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open up and say ah," said Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	say ah...

**Author's Note:**

> [song for this part!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFeZOSFxlNk)

Jason looked down and thought there was nothing hotter than Logan in these moments. The moments with his younger teammate on his knees before him.

"Open up and say ah," said Jason, as he prepared to guide his cock to Logan's mouth. But before he could even grab his dick, Logan was on his feet, damn hockey reflexes.

"Why you gotta make teeth jokes, dude?"

"What?" Jason was entirely confused how he went from his dick inches away from getting sucked, to this.

"You just sounded like a total dentist. It's cause of my teeth, isn't it? They're a joke."

"Daddy never jokes about Cooch blowjobs."

"Whatever. Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you, that's the wrong thing to do."

And with that, Logan turned and walked out of the room with all the dignity a person can have after quoting Drake naked.

Jason sat down on the bed, looked at his dick, and quietly whispered, "but it's not gonna suck itself."


End file.
